The Golden Queen
by Touya's Dream
Summary: A random Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

Introduction

Far in the future, after the earth was finally safe, Sailor Moon returned to the Moon Kingdom with her fellow Sailor Scouts. Using her healing powers, she restored the broken city to its former self, taking great care to protect the moon with a spell. The only way to get inside the kingdom was to use a portal that was connected to the earth. This portal was heavily guarded and only opened once every ten years. Prince Darien chose to remain on the earth during the first decade to protect the entrance from the other side. However, they decided to have a child before his departure. Hence, Sailor Mini Moon was born along with four other daughters. Neo Queen Serenity raised them all to follow in her footsteps. She taught them how to transform and attack whenever necessary. She taught them how to peacefully rule a kingdom and perform feminine tasks such as cooking and sewing. And when they grew up, Neo Queen Serenity created a set of rules for the new sailor scouts to follow, should the worst happen. Sailor Mini Moon was obviously the heir to the throne. She had been preparing for this moment her entire life. Next in line was Sailor Mini Mercury, the smartest girl in the kingdom. She had powers of ice and water that she used to protect Sailor Mini Moon from any unexpected attack. Her most famous defensive approach was the shield bubble, so strong that only Neo Queen Serenity could penetrate it. After Mini Mercury, there was a girl who possessed the element of fire, Sailor Mini Mars. Her strategy was offensive and she helped create an army that could turn the playing field in any war. After all, if something were to happen to both peacekeepers Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mercury, it was time to fight back. Then there was Sailor Mini Jupiter and Sailor Mini Venus, the youngest daughters of the kingdom. They were chosen to always be together as friends. If Mini Mars failed to win the war, Jupiter and Venus were to run away as far from danger as they could manage. Sailor Mini Jupiter was strong and could summon lightning at any given moment. She would use her powers to protect Venus when the time came. Sailor Mini Venus was the Moon Kingdom's last hope at a fresh start once any danger had passed. Deep within her, she contained a tiny portion of power from the moon. Although Jupiter was older, Sailor Mini Venus would take the throne and use her powers of love to restore the kingdom. After twenty years, Neo Queen Serenity left her throne and went to live on the earth with Prince Darien.

Chapter One

Following her mother's departure, Sailor Mini Moon had four additional thrones built next to her white one. A blue one for Mercury, a red one for Mars. A green one for Jupiter and a yellow one for Venus. She wanted her younger sisters to help her rule the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Mini Moon and Mini Mercury spent countless hours in the library learning as much as they could about the life of a Queen. This kingdom was theirs now and they wanted to make a good impression on their new subjects. Mini Mars spent most of her days training to improve the strength of both her army and herself. And then there was Jupiter and Venus who spent their days being normal princesses. The only thing they had to worry about was each other.

One sunny morning, Venus and Jupiter were in their studio room. Venus had a book open and was trying to sew a wedding gown exactly like the one in the picture. On the other side of the room, Jupiter was baking a three layer cake with vanilla frosting and strawberry flowers. Soon, their eldest sister, Sailor Mini Moon would be getting married and would finally be an official Queen. It was an important time for everyone in the Moon Kingdom. Venus offered to make the wedding dress and all of the bridesmaid dresses while Jupiter offered to prepare the menu for the feast.

Venus pulled the last needle through and took a step back, sighing. "Remind me to make my own wedding dress," she said, dreamily. Jupiter laughed from her own table as she put the last pink flower on the cake. "You make a new dress every day. I'm sure you will remember."

Venus took the peach dress off the mannequin and hung it in the closet with the rest of the wedding gowns. "It seems like the only thing I can do. After all, I am the scout of love and beauty. It is my job to support the weddings and the clothing shops and everything else girly."

Jupiter took a step back and admired her cake. "Don't let that become your only identity. Take me for example; I am _Sailor Jupiter! Scout of Courage!_ And here I am baking a vanilla cake." Venus laughed at her sister's energetic voice. "You're right. Will you come to the market with me? I feel like shopping."

"Sure. I'm starving anyway."

A few hours later, Venus had a basket full of thread, fabric and a variety of dress ornaments. Jupiter on the other hand had a bag full of food which was her passion. As they walked down the busy street, many bowed in respect to the new princesses. Jupiter passed out candy some of the smaller children who were waiting impatiently for their mother and father to finish shopping. Venus, watching her older sister became envious. "I wish I had something to pass out."

"Do you wanna pass out some of my sweets?" Jupiter asked with a worried expression.

Venus shook her head, shifting her bag of supplies to her other arm. She watched as the last of the sun set beneath the moon. "No, I want something that says, "Sailor Venus. Scout of love…."

"There you are!" A voice cried out in the now dark streets. Turning around, the two princesses saw Mars headed right towards them in a rather revealing red dress. Her heels were so tall she could look Jupiter in the eyes, and that was no small feat. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. Sailor Mini Moon's bridal shower is tonight, remember?"

"Oh my goodness!" Venus cried, accidentally dropping her bag. Reaching down, she hurriedly gathered all her supplies when…

"Ouch!" Venus lifted her finger and pulled out a tiny needle, wincing. The tip was bright red in color and blood began oozing from her finger.

"Jeez, you are such a weakling," Mars exclaimed, flipping her long ebony hair behind her back. "Honestly, you are clumsier than our mother! And that is really saying something!"

Tears began forming in Venus's golden brown eyes. She reached down to carefully pick up the rest of her supplies while Jupiter let out a stream of profanities at Mars. The air around them crackled and burned as both Mars and Jupiter were on the verge of attacking each other. Even in the dark, the town people could feel where the atmosphere was heating up. They began lighting lamps, not wanting to miss any of the action. A fight between two powerful princesses would definitely become a legend.

"Apologize!" Jupiter demanded, fists tingling with flickers of white lightning.

Mars scoffed, taking out a thin sheet of white paper. Her eyes began to glow with the burning flame of anger. "You think you could defeat me? The sailor scout of war? As if…"

A fist collided with Mars' face, sending her flying backwards into the street. There was the sound of a crashing thunder, signifying the mark of Jupiter. Her eyes were blazing white as she shook her hand in both pain and pleasure. "Nobody messes with my sister."

Jupiter then took Venus' hand and winked at her. "Run," she whispered.

Venus nodded and took off towards the castle, her golden dress flowing behind her.

**_So, this is Chapter One of the Golden Queen. If you have ever seen Narnia, I want to portray Venus as having the same personality as Lucy, the youngest daughter. You know, anti-violence, brave yet helpless…that sort of personality. Sorry, I also feel the need to do long introductions. It keeps me on track with my writing. Please review :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

Venus could never understand why her elder sisters felt that the solution to everything was violence. As the scout of love, she felt that she should have intervened on behalf of the moon. When Jupiter told her to run however, she panicked and left behind her favorite sister to face Mars alone. Jupiter would have preferred it this way, but still…Venus felt useless.

Bursting through the golden double doors that separated her room from the rest of the castle, she shut it behind her and lit the lamps that illuminated her bedroom. Closing the balcony curtains and covering the windows, she sat on her cushioned bench and attempted to control her emotions. She was far more sensitive than her other sisters and longed for courage like Jupiter.

Two hours later, Venus had put on a golden gown for the bridal shower that she was positive had been canceled if not delayed. After brushing her long golden hair, she put on a golden locket given to her by her future fiancé that she would marry once she became of age. He lived on Earth and was apparently very kind and wealthy. They had met once, when she was too young to even know what a fiancé was. They were both children, and he had given her the rose engraved locket out of duty, not love. She wondered if any of that had changed.

After putting on sparkling makeup, she gave herself one last glance in the mirror before realizing she had forgotten her crown. She hoped there would be sea bass for dinner tonight. And for some odd reason, she was craving fresh grapes. Perhaps she should have taken some of Jupiter's sweets after all.

A rippling sound startled her as the balcony curtains swung open, revealing a weak and rather tired Jupiter. She sat on the railing holding Venus' bag of sewing supplies. "You forgot this." Venus ran towards her favorite sister and held onto her neck, almost knocking them both off the balcony in the process. Jupiter merely laughed and embraced Venus back. "You look pretty. Did you make that dress?"

Venus pulled Jupiter inside her room. "Yes I did. And you look terrible!"

Jupiter laughed. "Mars looks worse. You can actually see the finger lines from my fist from when I punched her. It was hysterical. Until Mercury appeared that is, with her ice powers. She froze the bottom half of our bodies and made us listen to her lecture about proper royal etiquette and stuff." Venus made Jupiter sit down on a stool and began putting light green makeup on her older sister to hide the burns. Then they both helped her put on a slender green dress.

"Not bad," Jupiter praised Venus while admiring herself in the mirror. "Oh, and I was thinking about you during the fight. Maybe you can pass out dresses to the little girls who live in town. They seriously need a wardrobe change. I mean white? Boring…"

Venus laughed and started pulling Jupiter's hair up into a ponytail when Jupiter held up her hand. "Stop. I wouldn't want Mars getting any ideas."

"Like what?" Venus asked, changing maneuvers so she could make Jupiter's hair fall lovingly around her face.

"Like yanking me by my ponytail or burning it off or something. I have a strong feeling that our battle is not really over yet."

"Ok."

As soon as Venus was finished with the last curl, they both stood up and went downstairs to the ballroom. Everything was crystal white except the princesses who wore their designated colors. Mercury was still angry as she stood next to Mini Moon who looked lovely in a pink gown with seashells (handcrafted by Venus). Mars was nowhere to be seen, although Venus suspected that she was sulking from her humiliating loss in front of the entire kingdom.

Venus went to the food table and was unhappy to see that there was neither sea bass nor grapes. Instead there were white moon cakes, and some kind of clear liquid that Venus suspected was wine. Moon cakes were plain in flavor and barely had any sugar. Sighing, she walked away, daydreaming about the food she would eat when she snuck into the kitchen later that night.

The party seemed to go on forever. All the women in the kingdom wanted to congratulate the future queen on her wedding that would take place soon. A pile of presents were beginning to form and Venus was beginning to feel weak from hunger. Excusing herself, she stood up from her yellow throne and went outside on the ballroom's balcony. The music that irritated her was beginning to soften the farther away from the ballroom she got. She began to climb slowly down the stairs toward the rather large fountain in the back of the castle. Water spewed from statues of who knows what those figures were. Picking up her dress, she kicked off her shoes and stepped into the cool water. Sighing, she held her head back and stared up at the stars sparkling in the night sky above her. Feeling the water relax her, she realized she never could stand loud, crowded parties. It just went against her introverted personality, being surrounded by smiling strangers. It felt weird…It felt…suspicious.

Opening her eyes, Venus realized that something was wrong. She could sense that something was not the way it should be. Stepping out of the pool, she hurriedly yanked on her heels before running back to the castle. Just as she reached down to scoop her dress up in her arms, she felt a powerful presence appear behind her. Turning around,  
she gazed into bright red eyes.

"Mars…" Venus whispered before a white hot fire engulfed her completely.

**_Wow, I cannot believe how writer's block can stop me from finishing a different story, and yet allow me to start a whole new one. I have an amazing story idea that will help me finish my other book. Anyway, please leave reviews! Good, bad, even indifferent. All are appreciated :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

A horrible falling sensation made Venus regain her consciousness. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her hands were tied together at the wrists, making it impossible for her to move her arms. Looking around, it seemed as though she was in a white tunnel, descending slowly to whatever awaited her at the bottom of this portal…

This portal…

The portal that was connected to Earth…

Venus let out a scream as she suddenly regained her memory, just as the portal reached its end. Unfortunately, its _end_ was still several thousand feet higher than the nearest skyscraper. Venus plummeted toward the ground at a speed that she had never felt before. Gravity was never an issue for her on the moon. Whoever put her in the portal tied up wanted her to fall to her death. No…Mars wanted her to plummet to her death. Somehow, this thought made Venus even more frightened than the fact that she was about to die right now! Even though she was falling upside down, she maneuvered herself so she could see the ground approaching her. She still had time. The sun was rising on earth because it had just set on the moon. It cast an orange glow on the city beneath her. Her dress was flowing gracefully above her knees, reminding her of the water at the fountain behind her castle. Closing her eyes, she let her body and mind relax to the rhythm of the gentle fabric. Just when she was sure the end was coming, she opened her eyes and shouted, "Venus Power!"

A bright golden light surrounded her, slowing her down just inches before she hit the concrete ground. She reached out with her toes and touched the ground without a scratch. Smiling triumphantly, Venus looked around to get her bearings. It was a very big city and people were wandering around left and right carrying suitcases, shopping bags and tiny metal boxes that they were talking into. They all seemed to be in a hurry, unlike the market on the Moon Kingdom. The buildings here were so tall that she stood in their shadows. No longer could she see the beautiful orange sun. Here, dead leaves were blowing beneath her feet because of the cold breeze. She shivered and tried to make eye contact with a few busy humans. Already, quite a few of the people were staring at her with opened mouths. Some were whispering, pointing up at the sky like she was an alien from outer space…oh, wait…

"Hey!" Someone shouted in her direction. Venus looked over and saw a man dressed in blue holding a big stick. There was a shiny piece of metal stuck to his shirt. _Was he talking to her_? Venus thought as she struggled with her bonds. _What does "hey" mean_? Venus tried to bring to mind her mother's teaching about foreign languages. Unfortunately, she never really paid much attention to anything besides sewing.

The man in blue had to cross the street where huge chunks of metal things were moving left and right, just like the people. Venus stared at the four round things that moved in circles, pushing the huge metal boxes. The closer the man got, the slower he walked until he was at a standstill, looking confused as he stared at her. "Uh…why are you tied up?" he asked, scratching his head with his stick.

Venus shook her head, indicating that she could not understand his language.

"You don't know?" the man asked. He had black hair and bright green eyes that reminded Venus of Jupiter. Venus shook her head again.

"Okayyy," the man took out a box and began speaking into it. "Requesting back up…I have a either a suicide or attempted murder case here. Not sure which one it is at the moment." The man continued to speak into the box while Venus tried to interpret what the words, "terrorist, explosion and memory loss," meant.

She decided that now was the best time to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the man shouted as Venus took off running toward an alley between two buildings. She knew she could not outrun him now that he was holding his stick in a more threatening manner. Her bare feet made loud slapping sounds echo across the walls. For some reason the ground was wet. What was this stuff? Darkness and cold completely overcame her as she ran further into the alley until she suddenly reached a dead end. The man chasing her grabbed her around the waist, and slammed her against the brick wall, causing her to cry out in pain. She realized no one could hear her where she was; much less understand what she was saying. Or so she thought.

"Rose whip!" a man's voice echoed across the buildings and suddenly, the man holding her went slack behind her. Still leaning against the wall with bruises forming on her cheek, Venus slowly opened her eyes before slowly turning around. She was very surprised to see her attacker lying face up on the ground. His green eyes were open, but he was not moving. He was however, still breathing.

Stepping over him, she carefully tiptoed around him before running…straight into a silver sword.

"Are you blind little girl?" An annoyed voice said before her. "You almost killed yourself."

Venus was glad to see that she could understand this man. She was even more shocked however when she noticed that this man had the exact same eyes as Mars.

**_Yay for chapter three! I'm starving. It just occurred to me that Venus still didn't get her sea bass and grapes. Maybe I will make chapter four about her finally getting something to eat._**


	4. Chapter 4

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

Venus was both relieved and terrified. Relieved because this red-eyed man had a weapon that could cut the thick ropes that held her captive. Terrified because the weapon he possessed was pointed right at her heart. Of course, as he so rudely stated earlier, it was her own fault she was in this situation. She nearly ran right through his sword in her attempt to flee from an already unconscious man. Even if his eyes _were_ still open.

"You have to help me!" said Venus desperately, taking a step closer to the swordsman. "My sister tried to set me on fire and she threw me into the portal to die!"

"What portal," the man asked, his red eyes narrowing in the darkness. His sword never dropped an inch, but his thoughts seemed to elsewhere. Almost as if he was remembering something. Out of nowhere, a very tall man fell next to the smaller one. His eyes were green and in his hand was a red flower of some sort. It looked familiar, but Venus could not remember where she had seen it before.

"Hiei, the girl is tied up. Why must you threaten her?" said the taller man.

Hiei scoffed. "I sensed her power from across the city merely a few moments ago. She is strong."

"Stronger than you?" the other man asked. Venus shifted to get a better view of him in the shadows.

"Hn, of course not."

"Then what do you have to fear?"

The man named Hiei put his sword away much to Venus' dismay. "Speak your name child."

"My name is…" Venus hesitated. These men probably didn't care if she told them she was a princess or not. She tried to think of an Earthly name. What did they call her mother again? Sarah? Susan?

"By all means, speak at a glacial pace," said Hiei, putting his hands in his pockets. "It just thrills me."

Oh forget it. She would just make something up. "Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"Where is this portal girl?" Hiei asked her. "The portal that was supposed to be your downfall?"

Venus stared at Hiei. "My name is Lucy."

"I don't care."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Answer my question little girl." Venus huffed and looked up at the sky. She raised her connected hands and pointed a finger at the sky. "Well it ended somewhere up there. It starts on the moo…" She suddenly stopped speaking.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "On the moo?"

Venus bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Um…it starts… somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Can you untie me first?" Venus asked as sweetly as she could manage.

"No," said Hiei at the exact same time as Kurama, who replied, "Of course."

Kurama, ignoring his ally's glare stepped forward and easily severed the ropes using the red rose in his hand. Venus rubbed her wrists together before curtsying to Kurama. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Lucy. Where are you headed?"

"Oh! Um…I need to find my way back home soon." Venus avoided answering the real question.

"And where is home?" Kurama asked, stepping out of her path.

Venus shrugged. "Earth citizens are very curious people."

"You are not from Earth?"

"No, I'm from the moo…" _Darn it_. Venus shook her head and began walking out of the ally towards daylight. She could feel the two men following her, but she didn't care. They had their chance to kill her and they choose otherwise. Exiting the ally, she realized she was in desperate need of a shorter dress if she planned to find her way home before the end of this year. Her golden one was soaking wet and leaves were stuck to it along with who-knows what else. Lifting it up in the front, she turned around and faced Kurama and Hiei. "You wouldn't happen to know where a good seamstress lives, now would you boys?"

No reply.

"Or maybe…a fabric booth?" Venus suggested. Did Earth humans not wear dresses here? Come to think of it, all the women and men here seemed to be dressed alike. "I can make a new dress myself if you can find me a mannequin, some needles and some lace."

Hiei looked Venus up and down before disappearing on the spot.

"Oh good!" Venus exclaimed, putting her hands together. "Has he gone to get me a mannequin?"

Kurama gave her a look filled with a hint of pity. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh," Venus replied, dropping her hands in realization. This planet was going to take some time getting used to. Not that she intended to stay. Soon she would have to go back to her beloved moon kingdom and face her older sister Mars. No doubt Mercury and Jupiter put a stop to her already. They were probably looking for her right now. Still, there was a deep feeling of dread that arose within her when she thought of home. Kurama looked around before taking her hand, guiding her towards a tiny building. Opening the door for her, she immediately smelled a variety of sweets that she did not recognize. They both sat down at a table. "Where are we?" Venus asked.

"Somewhere," Kurama answered as he leaned back against the chair.

"That is not an answer," Venus replied. Kurama smiled. "Neither is moo."

Venus looked up into Kurama's eyes and stared for a while. "Do…do you know where I am from?"

"Of course. Actually, we have met before."

"What?" Venus replied, trying to remember. Just then, a man slid into the booth next to Kurama. Venus looked up and was surprised to see Hiei back so soon. "Where did you go?" she asked instinctively. Hiei put both his feet on the table and folded his arms behind his back. "Be quiet girl."

Venus huffed for the second time today. This man was really getting on her nerves. A third man appeared at their table but he only came to serve them coffee and breakfast for Venus. On the plate was a sweet pastry that was lemon flavored. She savored it, afraid that this would be her last meal. Would Mars be angry because she survived the fall? Would Venus have to fight for her life? Perhaps she could bring Kurama and Hiei with her. Maybe if she begged, they would aid her. Kurama told her over coffee that both Hiei and Kurama were on patrol, searching for demons that may have escaped from a world of demons. Still, even after regaining some of her strength and listening to Kurama's job description, she could not remember where she had seen him before.

"Would you like a hint?" Kurama asked, slightly amused. He obviously knew what she was thinking. Venus nodded, not wanting to offend him.

"That golden locket around your neck should be evidence enough," said Kurama, pointing to her chest. Venus reached up unconsciously to touch the gold metal wrapped around her neck. It was then that everything fell into place in an awful realization. The flower that Kurama held in his hand earlier was a rose. She recognized it because it was the same flower engraved on her locket. The one given to her by the boy who lived on the earth. The one she wore everyday because it was given to her by her future…

"…fiancé," she whispered, breathlessly.

**_Yay for chapter four! I realize my chapters are kind of short, but this is actually going to be a short story. I hope you all remember chapter two where Venus first put on the golden locket. I know, none of this makes any sense but that's how I like to write. Unrealistically. (I think they call it fantasy.) Gosh, Hiei is my favorite, and it never fails that I end up writing a story about Kurama. Please review :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Thank you Nozomi Kajuji and Puffgirl1952 for your wonderful reviews! They keep me inspired. I love you!_

* * *

Venus remembered a day when she was young. She back on the moon kingdom with her mother, Sailor Moon. Back then, her mother always wore a sheer white dress that resembled an Egyptian gown. It fluttered in the breeze one sunny morning as she bent down to pick up her youngest daughter, Venus.

"Venus…Venus I have a surprise for you." Sailor Moon propped five year old Venus on her hip. Venus was lying on the ground drawing a picture of a dress. Her hair was in two pigtails wrapped in pink ribbons that matched her frilly pink dress perfectly.

"A surprise?" Venus exclaimed, dropping her pink crayon on the floor. "What is it?"

"Listen to me sweetheart. I love you very much…" said Sailor Moon, stopping halfway. She bit her thumb anxiously as she thought of a way to make her five year old daughter understand the truth. "I love you so much, that I want to protect you, my little angel."

"From what?" asked Venus, looking around as she clung to her mother's shoulder.

"Nothing yet sweetheart." Sailor Moon began walking outside of Venus' room and into the hallway, carrying her daughter. "But, a long time ago, many evil people came to the moon and destroyed it."

"Why…" Venus frowned.

"You are too young to understand. But these people are very angry, now that we are home. I have made plans for you, should the worst happen."

Sailor Moon put Venus down and they walked hand in hand toward a pair of brown double doors. Venus knew it was the library and longed to get a new dress book. She was so small that she could not reach the high sections where her favorite books were.

"Mom can you help me get a book?" Venus asked tugging on her mother's dress as the double doors began to open. "I can't reach..."

The doors had opened completely, revealing a small boy with red hair and green eyes. Venus had never seen him before on the moon kingdom. Unfortunately, the first thing she noticed was the box in his hands.

"This is Kurama," said Sailor Moon. "He lives on Earth and wanted to be your friend. He is very kind." Venus took a step forward and pointed at the box in his hands. "Is that a present?"

Kurama nodded. He could have been eight or nine years old at the time.

"Who is it for?" asked Venus, giving the boy the most innocent look she had. Kurama held out the box. "For you."

Venus eagerly took the box and started opening it. Kurama laughed. "You are still the same Venus."

"You know who I am?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. "We've met before actually."

Venus shook her head. "Well I don't remember you."

"You were a baby. Only a few days old I think."

She opened the box, revealing a golden locket. "Ooh, pretty!"

Sailor Moon who had been watching them quietly stepped forward. She picked up the locket and put it around her daughter's neck. "This is a very special gift Venus. You must keep it forever."

"Why?" Venus asked, looking back at her mother.

"Because one day, it could save your life."

* * *

Venus jolted awake as tried to find her bearings. She was somewhere dark and unfamiliar. Reaching out with her arms, she touched something soft that made her scream. It felt like skin or hair or something that could possibly still be living.

There was the sound of running footsteps when a door opened, revealing two tall figures. The light in the hallway behind them made their faces unnoticeable.

"What? What is it?" a man shouted into the room. "Are you hurt?"

"I can't see!" Venus shouted back. She always had some sort of lantern lit before she went to bed on the moon. She wouldn't admit it to her sisters, but she was afraid of the dark.

"Is that all?" There was a clicking sound and a bright light above her head turned on, making her wince. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked towards the doorway and saw the man who was just in her dreams, Kurama. Next to him was a man that also looked familiar. She pondered for a moment before the realization hit her. "You are the man that attacked me earlier!" she screamed, pointing. "The one with the big stick!"

"My name is Yusuke," the man growled. "And I only attacked you because I thought you were a demon!"

"That's not what you were saying earlier! In fact, I didn't even _know_ what you were saying earlier because you weren't speaking my language! You were too busy talking into that box!"

"Well you weren't exactly being a social butterfly either little miss "I-don't-know-anything-so-I-am-just-going-to-shake -my-head-until-my-hair-flows-in-the-wind!"

Kurama was rubbing his eyes in a very _it's too late for this_ manner. "Lucy, this man is Yusuke. He is a human security man who still doesn't know the difference between using his brain and using his fists."

"Hey!" Yusuke pointed a finger at Kurama threateningly. "I was confused. I don't have time to run around with demons anymore. Stop bringing your mess into the human world every ten minutes! I'm tired of getting attacked by your whip every time I try to do my job."

"I assure you, attacking her could cost you your life. I did you a favor."

Yusuke scoffed. "A favor? A favor?!" He turned around and lifted up his black shirt revealing red lines going in every direction on his skin. "Look at my back Kurama! How am I ever going to explain this to Keiko? I should have just listened to her and stuck with my noodle shop plan."

Venus laughed, causing Yusuke to leave the room in anger. She covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered, looking at the ground. Her dress looked awful and she felt she needed a bath.

Kurama nodded towards a room off to the side. "You can take a shower in there. If you like, I could bring you some fresh clothes."

"Thank you," Venus nodded her approval. "Whose house is this?"

"Mine. We have a spare bedroom for guests."

"We? Do you live with Yusuke?" Venus looked out the window, surprised to see green grass. There wasn't a skyscraper in sight. She remembered feeling very tired after eating breakfast. Kurama informed her that everything was reversed on the Earth. Daytime on Earth signifies night on the moon, the time where she normally would be sleeping. This explains why she was wide awake even though it was pitch black outside.

"No, I live with my mother."

Venus nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know where _my_ mother is…would you?"

She expected Kurama to say no. Instead he nodded. "Yes, I do. However, it is quite a long journey from here."

"Where is she?"

"On a place called Shinobi Island."

**_Everything is beginning to fall into place. At least, in my head it is lol. Please Review :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

The Golden Queen

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Sadly :(

* * *

It took a while for Venus to figure out how to navigate the shower. Normally she takes baths, but for some reason on earth every time she turned the silver handle, water would fall from the ceiling onto her head! After inquiring about this with Kurama, he informed her that this was how humans who were always, "in a hurry," bathed themselves. Venus argued that yes, she was in a hurry, but the water was so cold that even Mercury the guardian of ice would not be able to stand it. It took Yusuke shouting, "Red means hot! Blue means cold!" Repeatedly before she realized the silver things were color coded according to temperature.

Standing underneath the now hot water, Venus stared up at the strings that were actually water coming out of a silver spout of some kind. It reminded her of Mercury's attacks that could freeze any oncoming attack. This thought made her very uncomfortable. Mercury, while undoubtedly busy, was always kind to Venus whenever they saw each other. She always let Venus help her with science and teaching. Even though Venus caused more damage than she was worth, Mercury always encouraged her to simply try again until she got it.

Opening her eyes from her daydream, Venus washed her long hair and wrapped it in a towel before stepping out of the shower. Her dress was tossed in the corner, dirty and wrinkled from the day. Opening the door to her temporary bedroom, she was pleased to see a yellow and orange dress lying across the bed. Lifting it up, she watched it sparkle in the dim light the lamp gave off. It was very short, nearly above her knees! Nevertheless, she put it on and walked into the hallway. There was music playing from somewhere downstairs. The smell of something savory made her stomach growl painfully. Tiptoeing downstairs, she peeked around the corner and saw Yusuke and Kurama seated on two different sofas. Yusuke's head was leaned back, his mouth open in a silent snore. Kurama was flipping through a book of some kind, his right leg folded on top of his left.

"Is this your mother's dress?" Venus asked, sitting next to Kurama. He folded the top page of his book down and closed it. "Yes. I thought it would suit you better though."

"Will she get angry?"

"No. She is currently out of town with her husband."

"Oh."

The music was coming from the television. Kurama smiled when he looked at Yusuke's sleeping form. "I'm afraid he ate all of the take-out I ordered for you. I should have ordered more than one, knowing that he would be here tonight."

"It's alright; I can go out and buy some food."

"You clearly have a death wish."

"What?"

"Women should never leave their homes after dark. It is not as safe as it seems."

"I'm sure I can protect myself. Besides, I have the moon to guide me," said Venus.

"Do you?" Kurama asked, staring into her eyes. "Do you have the support of your kingdom? Of your subjects?"

Venus was suddenly reminded of Jupiter and how she gave out sweets to the children in the market. Venus had been too shy to approach the people, even when the opportunity presented itself.

"I don't know," she admitted sadly. She stood up and began walking towards the front door. Placing a hand on the doorknob, she looked back at Kurama. "I guess this is one way of finding out."

Opening the door, she stepped out into the night, closing it behind her.

"That girl is as reckless as Urameshi," a voice muttered from behind Kurama's couch. The fox demon opened his book again and started reading. "I could say the same thing about you. May I inquire why you were watching her so closely while she slept?"

Hiei stood up, replying "No." before walking toward the front door. Just as he was about to open it, he heard Kurama say, "Its Mars isn't it? You wanted to see if…"

"Be _quiet_!" Hiei raised his voice in a very unfriendly way, waking Yusuke from his deep sleep. "Do not interfere with my past again or you will regret it!" Yanking off the handle to the front door, he sped out into the darkness leaving the door wide open behind him.

"What happened?" Yusuke moaned, rubbing his face. "Hey, I had a weird dream about the darkness flame. Funny huh?"

Kurama looked at the handle that Hiei had somehow managed to leave behind in his haste. It was melting into a slimy silver puddle.

"It wasn't a dream."

**_I'm kind of in a hurry to finish this story. Usually I just open Microsoft word and just start randomly typing until I have a chapter. It is usually when I cannot see the end in sight that I get writer's block. (Why am I writing this?) Anyway, thank you for reviewing :) It makes my day. _**


	7. Chapter 7

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

Back on the moon kingdom, Mars was standing on a balcony wearing a fiery red gown. Her long ebony black hair was blowing gently in the breeze while her hands were clenched tightly around the silver railing. On her head was a golden crown that belonged to the former Neo Queen Serenity.

Staring up at the Earth, she let out a painful deep breath before dropping her head in what looked like defeat. "Soon," she whispered, letting a few tears fall. "Soon, we will be together, Hiei. I promise."

"Mars, stop this!"

Mars looked up in annoyance at her captives, Mercury and Jupiter. Both were tied to a pillar in the center of the balcony. In all, there used to be four pillars. Mars destroyed all but one and tied the two girls to the last one. The ceiling was already cracking in various places, threatening to fall on them both. Mercury struggled against her bonds while Jupiter remained still, knocked unconscious earlier by the debris from the collapsing ceiling.

Ignoring them, Mars called to one of her servants. "Malachi! Bring me my orb."

A fearful man wearing white stepped forward shakily. In his hands was a giant crystal ball, foggy with energy of swirling mist. Mars stepped toward the orb eagerly and closed her eyes, muttering, "Oh crystal orb. Show me the one I love. The one whose flame burns within me."

The orb immediately began to clear, showing two figures walking together in darkness. "What is this?" Mars asked. "This is ludicrous! Hiei always travels alone!" Mars reached out and grabbed the orb, pressing it up to her face. "Why that's Venus! Why is she still alive? That fake portal should have killed the little weakling!"

A quiet laugh made Mars look up. Jupiter was barely conscious, slouched against the column. Mars clenched her fingers around her orb, nearly cracking it. "Something funny, Jupiter?"

Jupiter merely kept laughing. Mars angrily tossed her orb at Jupiter. It shattered on the column just inches above her head, raining glass pieces onto her lap.

"Malachi, bring me my pet dragon," Mars ordered, walking back inside the castle. "In fact, give it to Venus…as a gift. I would hate for her to be a nuisance to both me _and_ Hiei."

She stopped walking, just as the doors were about to close behind her. "Oh, and make sure it destroys my last column too. My balcony is feeling a bit too…crowded."

* * *

"Maybe leaving the house was a bad idea," Venus said to herself, looking around nervously. Trees were everywhere as she walked on a path deeper into the dark forest. Bushes touched her leg, making her jump. Just moments earlier, an animal of some kind had jumped on her back making her scream, her voice echoing on for what seemed like days. The path, she knew would lead her back into the city where she could buy fresh food.

"I should have asked Kurama to come with me," Venus complained, hugging her shoulders against the breeze. "So much for my motivating speech earlier."

A loud crack made her jump and look down. It looked like something thin was moving next to her feet. It reminded Venus of the ribbons that she tied around the waist of her gowns. Curiosity made her kneel down and stroke it with the tip of her finger. The texture made her shudder in disgust. It was slimy and wet and almost squishy. Venus was surprised when the ribbon-like thing stood up on its tail and hissed at her. It had two white fangs dripping with fluids that made Venus crawl backwards, screaming.

"Do you have a death wish girl?"

Venus turned around and saw Hiei leaning against a nearby tree. Looking back in front of her, the thing with white fangs was moving away into the darkness. "What was that?"

"Use your imagination."

Venus stood up, brushing off her dress. "My imagination is very limited, unless you need a dress of some sort. However, I did not imagine this; You were in my bedroom last night."

No answer.

"You really scared me, especially when you went flying into the closet like a frightened ghost of some sort."

"I was not frightened," Hiei muttered, standing up straight. He placed his hands in his pockets and began walking away, back to Kurama's house. After encountering the vicious snake, Venus decided she too had had enough of this dark forest.

"I could have told on you. Luckily for you I recognized your big spiky hair. Don't Earth people own a brush?" Venus tripped on a branch, losing her pace and train of thought. Not that she was really talking about anything. She was just trying to keep herself from thinking about the snake which had frightened her terribly. "So why were you in my room?"

"Be quiet girl, I cannot hear the forest."

Venus stopped talking, walking impatiently for a while until she heard a crack. "What was that?" she asked, looking around in fear. Hiei did not reply.

Venus looked back in front of her and was astonished to see that Hiei was gone. "H…Hiei?"

There were more cracks surrounding her. So many in fact that it sounded like an army was approaching her. Dropping to her knees, Venus scooted to the nearest tree and held on to the trunk, afraid of what she might see.

All of a sudden, the rustling stopped.

Venus was breathing heavily in fear, uncertain if she was safe. Her instinct was telling her to run, but she could not find the strength in her legs. That is until she felt something staring at her. Staring at her from above.

Venus slowly looked up and let out a high scream when she was suddenly face to face with a hissing dragon.

**_Sorry the updates are coming so slowly. I have a job interview and I really need this job. I only have 6 bucks, (2 of which I borrowed from my ten-year old brother who is out of town…sad, I know. I have every intention of paying him back.) And my gas tank is almost at E. Hopefully if I get hired, I will not have to walk to work lol. _**


	8. Chapter 8

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Thank you Nozomi Kajuji and Puffgirl1952 for your wonderful reviews! They keep me inspired._

The huge dragon that hung on the tree above her was worse than anything Venus had ever seen. It was black with poisonous spikes all over its body, making it untouchable. His eyes were red and his skin was covered with the blood of countless lives lost.

Venus couldn't move. She couldn't think. She wasn't even sure if she was still alive anymore.

The dragon above her opened its mouth revealing a long red tunnel. Inside, she could see fire flickering somewhere deep inside his body. Heat washed over her body, warning Venus that although she was not dead yet, she would be soon if she didn't move.

Venus pushed off from the ground and took off running towards the trees to hide. A bright explosion behind her knocked her off her feet, slamming her into a nearby tree. Pain sent shocks down her spine as she slid weakly to the ground. Groaning, Venus looked up and saw that much of the forest around her was on fire. Trees were crackling from the heat, dropping fiery branches onto the earth below. Flaming leaves were blowing in all directions, some landing on Venus who quickly brushed them away. The dragon let out a high-pitched scream, flapping his huge black wings repeatedly. He never moved from the tree where he first spotted Venus. With every flap, the flames in the forest grew higher and higher until Venus was trapped in a fiery inferno. It was then that she realized the dragon merely intended to burn her to death.

Smoke burned her lungs as she searched for a way out of the forest. The only option she had was to climb the tree that had injured her. Reaching up as high as she could, Venus grabbed the nearest branch and struggled to lift herself up. The dragon, sensing weakness lifted its head up and shot a fireball straight towards her. Screaming, Venus let go of the branch, letting herself fall back onto the ground. The fireball crashed into the tree above her, setting it on fire. The blaze was so hot that she had to back away, moving towards the dragon in progress.

The dragon, still on its branch appeared to be smiling. For a brief moment, Venus thought she could see the face of Mars.

"I must be losing it," Venus muttered as she collapsed onto the ground, coughing. "It's so hot…"

She put her face to the ground and closed her eyes, ready to give up…ready to die.

"Do you have a death wish girl?"

_That voice_. Venus opened one eye in irritation. "You abandoned me."

Hiei smirked, his jacket flowing in the intense heat. How in the world could he still be wearing that in this heat? "You chose to stay here. You could have escaped. I merely went to get my sword."

Venus pushed herself up. "So are you going to help me?"

"Help yourself girl. You have powers. Stop being a lazy stick in the mud and attack."

"But my powers are not as strong as Mars," Venus complained.

"If I'm not mistaken, that didn't stop you from falling to your death this morning you pathetic alien."

"You're the alien! You have three eyes! Don't think I didn't see the third one when you were spying on me earlier."

"Darkness Flame!"

Venus took a few steps back in fear when black fire exploded out of Hiei's arm. It soared through the air and engulfed the watching dragon. Venus let out a joyful cheer. That is until the dragon once again flapped its wings, snuffing out Hiei's darkness flame.

"Do what you must," Hiei responded. "But know this; I am not responsible for your death." With that, he began attacking the dragon, using the power of the darkness flame in alliance with his sword. He dodged every attack that the dragon lashed out, landing blow after blow on its impenetrable skin. Watching him fight, Venus decided that she would prove Hiei wrong, whatever he believed. He obviously knew that she had the power to stop the dragon. Reaching around her neck, she felt the locket that Kurama had given her, debating on what action she should take.

"_If I'm not mistaken, that didn't stop you from falling to your death this morning…"_

Could Hiei have been encouraging her? Venus took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the forest flame around her. Putting her hands together, she remembered how she fell through the air this morning. She told herself to relax and concentrated until she knew the ground was within close range. Well this time, she could just pretend that the fire was the ground instead. Any minute, it would touch her and she would be burned.

Focusing her powers, she looked up and saw the moon shining above her.

_"Do you have the support of your kingdom…of your subjects…?" _Kurama's voice entered her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she raised her hand towards the moon and shouted, "VENUS POWER!"

A bright yellow light erupted from her body, just like earlier. Only this time, it spread out like some kind of balloon, covering everything. Hiei and the dragon…the trees...the flames… everything was soon inside the bubble that Venus had somehow created. Inside the bubble, golden hearts were flying around in every direction, healing everything. The burning trees were extinguished. The leaves were returning to their branches and the branches to their trees. And the dragon…the dragon was having what looked like a seizure. It was on its back, flipping its tail back and forth in what looked like agony. The golden hearts were entering its body, transforming his body from black to a golden color. After letting out a loud shriek, it went completely still. The giant golden bubble surrounding everything vanished, leaving an untouched forest behind.

Venus looked around in silence while Hiei approached the dragon cautiously. It was breathing. The spikes were gone and his eyes were no longer red but white in color.

"Hmph. Pathetic being."

"Is he angry?" Venus whispered, standing on her toes from far away.

Hiei sheathed his sword. "He has been purified. He was under the control of the darkness flame."

"The darkness flame?" Venus asked. "Isn't that your attack?"

"Hn."

"But wait," Venus called, just as Hiei was about to walk away. "This dragon belongs to Mars. How did she get the powers of the darkness flame?"

Hiei stopped walking, glaring at her with his bright red eyes. "Because I gave it to her."

**_Here's to the end of another chapter. I am so proud of myself for not giving up. I was having a serious emotional meltdown and found that writing makes me feel better. Please review! :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

Venus, using gentle words managed to coax the golden dragon into a standing position. She petted it to show it her approval once he stood up on his four feet. His wings fluttered a little, making sparkles shimmer through the night air. "Aww, you are such a good boy!" said Venus sweetly. "Yes you are!"

"Stop spoiling it," Hiei snapped darkly as he leaned against a nearby tree. "It's a dragon, not a butterfly."

Venus stuck out her tongue in annoyance while continuing to stroke the dragon. "You could help you know! I'm not exactly a dragon tamer like you."

"As if I would _ever_ waste my time playing with a yellow dragon."

"I'm not playing!" Venus shouted while she climbed on the back of the dragon. She was pleased to see shimmering reins that she could use. "Honestly, I'm not a child! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I am always playing games. You are just like Mars! Honestly, I swear you both should be married!"

Hiei didn't answer from his tree, making Venus backtrack. "Are…are you married?"

No reply.

Is that why you gave her your darkness flame? As a proposal gift?"

"Mind your own business."

"I have to know! You could be my brother in law! I have to know so I don't do anything inappropriate like kiss you or something."

Hiei sighed and stood up. "Get moving. The sun will rise at any moment. I doubt the humans will appreciate an alien dragon flying over their heads." He hopped on the dragon's back and much to her surprise, placed his hand on her shoulder. He was staring at the ground, but Venus could tell he wasn't really seeing it.

"What happened to you Hiei?" she asked, making the golden dragon walk again. "Why are you so…distant?"

Hiei looked at her. "Life happened. Enjoy it while you can. One day it might just turn its back on you."

Venus smiled. "You sound like a big brother. Not that I know what that sounds like but…if you were my big brother I would…"

"Shut up little girl."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Venus, Hiei and the dragon arrived in Kurama's backyard. The sun had risen significantly in front of the house, casting a dark shadow behind it. Venus persuaded the dragon to lie low while Hiei went inside to alert Kurama that it was time to depart to Shinobi Island. Venus wondered how her mother would react to her being on Earth. Venus ran inside and was surprised to see Kurama already standing in the hallway. Yusuke was nowhere to be seen. Hiei was speaking to Kurama when Venus interrupted. "Kurama! I have an idea!"

"And what might that be?" Kurama asked, amused. "And what happened to your dress?"

Venus looked down and saw several scorch marks on the orange dress Kurama had given her. There was a particularly large one that had burned its way through her dress revealing her thigh. Turning red, she quickly explained. "I went to go get some food, just like I said I would…"

"The fool was going through the forest," Hiei commented, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Then Hiei came and there was this huge black dragon that set the forest on fire…"

"A pathetic dragon, nothing even remotely close to my darkness flame."

"And I saved the day with my Venus powers while Hiei insulted me."

"Hn."

Kurama raised an eyebrow while looking back and forth between the two of them. "And where is this…uh…black dragon?"

"In your backyard," Venus responded. Kurama turned pale. "Anyway back to my idea. I am going to use the dragon to fly to Shinobi Island, find my mother, fly to the moon with my mother, and watch her save the moon kingdom so that I can finally get something to eat!"

"Ah," Kurama nodded. "And do you know where Shinobi Island is?"

"No, I was hoping you would come with me. Since…you know…you're my fiancé," Venus fluttered her eyelashes, making Kurama laugh and Hiei scoff. "Of course," said Kurama. "Although, I am unable to find it on my own, Venus. It is well hidden in another dimension that only Hiei's third eye can see. He will have to come along."

"No," Hiei snapped. He approached Venus in a very intimidating manner, causing her to back up into the kitchen wall. "The moon and its species are none of my concern. As I told you before, help yourself girl. You have powers. Stop being a lazy stick in the mud and attack."

"Attack Mars? Are you crazy?" Venus shrieked. "She is the princess of war. She knows every offensive strategy in the universe."

"Do you have a strategy?" Hiei asked.

Venus looked away. "Well…no."

"Then you automatically have the upper hand. Without a strategy, she will not be able to predict any of your movements."

"Wha…but I don't even…I've never actually fought before," Venus shook her head. "I can't do it."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "If you do not take on Mars yourself, I will not take you to that retched island."

Venus scoffed. "Is that so?"

"Hn. Its time you stood on your own two feet."

They both had a staring contest. One that was short lived because Venus was too timid to look threatening. Hiei smirked in amusement when Venus looked away. "Say it."

"Say what?" Venus snapped, still looking away.

"Say you will fight Mars yourself. Then I will take you."

Venus pursed her lips. "I will fight Mars."

"Yourself."

Venus huffed, throwing up her arms. "Myself! I will fight Mars myself!"

"Hn." With that, Hiei walked back outside to the back of the house. Venus stuck her tongue out at his form as he entered the bright sunlight. "Stupid, failure of an older brother."

"Older brother," Kurama repeated. "I take it you found out about his relationship with Mars then?"

"Well, only halfway," Venus admitted. "He won't tell me anything except that he gave her the darkness flame."

"Ah, well then. He will get around to telling you the rest…on his own time."

"Do you know the rest?" Venus asked.

Kurama nodded. "If I told you though, Hiei would kill the both of us."

Venus shook her head. "So, I need another dress. And I'm starving Kurama. I didn't even make it to the market."

"I'll see what I can do."

A few moments later, Venus had a bag filled with clothes and snacks. Walking outside, she noticed Hiei was leaning against her new pet dragon. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, arms crossed as usual. Venus yawned, a bit tired herself. Taking a step toward Hiei, he opened his eyes and glared at her. "I see you finally dressed like a human."

Venus cocked her head, placing a hand on her hip. She wore jeans and a white button up shirt. "I see you finally got some sleep. Maybe your attitude will finally improve. Hey guess what Kurama? Maybe the flight won't be so bad after all!"

"Just get on," Hiei threatened.

"Whatever."

Kurama rubbed the back of his head. "I think you've been spending too much time with Hiei. His personality is beginning to rub off on you."

Venus bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry, I'm just tired. It's daytime here, but night on the moon, you know?"

"I understand."

The three of them climbed onto the dragon's back before quickly taking off.

"If we fly high enough, people will mistake us for an airplane," said Kurama over the sound of the wind.

"What's an airplane?" Venus called back while controlling the reins.

"Something that lifts humans into the air."

"Like a dragon?"

"Not exactly…"

Venus struggled to keep her eyes open. It felt as if something was deliberately pushing them closed. Her head dropped for a second.

_Don't fight it. _A voice entered her mind. _Close your eyes._

Venus looked down and saw water flowing beneath her. Her reflection stared sleepily at her until the only thing she saw next was darkness.

That's when she had the dream.

**_Yay! Another chapter had ended. I am excited to post the next chapter. Maybe I will do the next three chapters today. I don't know. Thanks for reviewing! _**


	10. Chapter 10

The Golden Queen

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Am I the only one that gets nervous when I see the words, "New Review?" Lol._

* * *

When Venus opened her eyes, she found herself on a foggy beach. The sand was soft beneath her skin as she pushed up from the ground. Looking around, Venus didn't see anything she recognized. The ocean water was creeping up on her toes while a harsh wind nearly blew her backwards into the sea. When the water touched her ankle, Venus felt it…but not in the way she imagined. The water did not wet her skin, neither did it feel cold. It was just…there.

_I must be dreaming_, Venus thought as she reached down to scoop up the water.

"Why?" A quiet voice echoed across the foggy beach, causing her to jump. The water in her hands splashed down her front, vanishing instantly. Looking around, Venus saw that the beach was deserted.

"What was that?" she questioned, looking around. "The wind?"

"WWWHHHYYY?!"

Venus took off running in fear of the deranged, disembodied voice that seemed to be everywhere at once. "Okay…definitely not the wind Venus," she muttered to herself. To her left, two towering rocks were standing together with a slight crack in between, creating an alley of some sort. Sliding into the crack, she peeked around outside, seeing nothing but the moving water. The giant rocks blocked the wind, but she could still hear air coming from somewhere. Turning around, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a dark form crouched near the base of the rock. A tiny flame was floating above its head.

A little girl with long black hair was crying to herself, her shoulders shaking heavily. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her face was hidden. Despite this, Venus knew exactly who this child was. Placing a finger thoughtfully on her lip, she walked slowly towards the younger version of her older sister. "Mars, what's going on? Why are you so…different?"

The little girl continued to sob. When Venus tried to touch Mars, her hand went right through the little girl's shoulder. The world shimmered a little, going out of focus once before returning to the dream. Mars looked up, her teary eyes staring straight through Venus's ghost-like form. She wiped her face before standing up in a defensive manner. "Who's there?"

Venus felt the light behind her back go out. Turning around, she was surprised to see Hiei standing at the entrance of the crack between the rocks. He still wore the same black jacket, but something about him looked different. He seemed to be the same age, but his face was younger…more innocent. Venus realized his sword was not in its usual place. Instead, a shimmering blue necklace the color of ice dangled from his neck. _This must be before he met Kurama_, Venus thought. Both of the girls were watching him, waiting to see what he would do.

Hiei stood there for a while before reaching out to touch the inside of the make shift cave. He took three steps inside before Mars took a fighting stance. "Stay where you are or I will burn you to ashes!"

Hiei grinned in amusement. "I would love to see you try."

Taking another step forward, his face suddenly lit up as a fireball came hurling towards him. Venus watched in astonishment as Hiei reached and caught it barehanded. It turned to smoke and vanished, returning the cave to its former darkness. Mars created four more fireballs and threw them all at the same time. Venus ducked as they soared over her head towards Hiei like meteors. Dream or not, fire was fire. She had a feeling that she should try and move out of the way before Hiei decided to release the darkness flame.

The four balls of fire were extinguished just like the first. Hiei's smirk could be seen just before the last flame went out like a candle. Then he was gone. Venus had to blink a few times to allow her eyes time to adjust. The entrance to the cave was clear again, letting in more light. Venus turned toward Mars and immediately let out a cry, "Watch out!"

Despite her warning going unheard, Mars turned around and gasped when she saw Hiei standing behind her. Instinctively taking several steps backwards, Mars tripped over a rock and fell on the damp ground. Hiei kneeled in front of her with a hand outstretched, palm up. A blue flame formed in his hand, lighting up the both of their faces. Mars stared at it for a few seconds before reaching out to touch it. "It's cold."

Hiei didn't reply. His red eyes had turned a strange shade of purple with the blue fire reflecting calmly in his pupils. Mars stood up and attempted a physical assault. One that was quickly subdued by Hiei's quick reflexes. It took Mars getting tossed to the ground quite a few times before she realized she couldn't defeat this man. "Who are you?" she asked, sitting up again.

Hiei let his fire go out before grabbing Mars by the front of her shirt. Venus watched as he dragged her back outside towards the beach, her weak body struggling against his strong grip. Hiei looked down in amusement, watching her scratch his arm as they both entered daylight again. Dropping her in the sand, he blocked another attempted kick from Mars, this time holding on to her leg, watching her wobble on one foot. He then tripped her using his leg to kick her other standing foot, causing her to topple on the ground again. Pinning her down, Mars struggled to free herself before giving in to his penetrating stare.

"Let go."

"Make me."

Mars huffed. "I can't."

"You haven't tried," Hiei replied.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" she shouted in disbelief.

"I didn't feel a thing weakling."

Mars fumed underneath Hiei. "What do you want with me? Money? Sex? To sell me as a prostitute?"

"You are far too young for those words."

"I'll have you know I am taught by a Queen!"

"…And?"

"It means I know the definition of every word in the universe!"

"That doesn't make you any older." Hiei tightened his grip on her wrists, making her cry out. "However, it does make you mature. Tell me what you know about ice apparitions."

"Why?" Mars asked, unable to move. It was then that she realized he really was taking it easy on her earlier. Now she held valuable information and he wanted it. He would do anything to get it.

"Tell me, and I will let you go."

"But I don't want you to let me go…"

Their eyes locked, and Venus covered her mouth in shock. Any other moment and those same words would have gone in one innocent ear and out the other. Her time on earth was causing her to see things very differently. She had no idea Mars was so…forward.

Hiei seemed taken back as well. "I admit your tears have deceived me little girl. Tell me what you know."

"Make me," said Mars.

"I could easily burn your hands off if you wish little girl."

"I wish I could do the same," Mars replied. "You're flame is so much stronger than mine. Why is that?"

"Because you are weak."

"No, there is something more. And I'm guessing it is because of that black tattoo on your arm. Am I right?"

Hiei looked at his arm in disbelief, certain that he had covered up his dragon's mark. It was uncovered, the white cloth balled up in Mars' closed fist. Realization hit Hiei as he replayed the fight in his mind. When he had grabbed Mars to drag her out in the open, he assumed she was struggling to break free. Instead she was struggling to free his curse mark.

Looking down at his captive, she smiled up at him. "Impressed?"

"Hardly," Hiei lied. Deep down though he wondered where this young child had learned to think ahead like this. As if reading his mind, Mars smiled. "I am sailor mini Mars and I am the scout of war and strategy. I left my home to study the responses of the human world. While I was here, I learned that when young children cry, there is always a response. You were my test subject today, Hiei."

Venus remembered the dramatic cries that had sent her running. Now it was Hiei's turn to fume in anger. His hands holding Mars down began to heat up immensely while the young Mars carefully watched his expression. Then suddenly he released her, staring at her with interest.

"Tell me what you know about the ice apparitions and I will give you a portion of my darkness flame."

Mars smiled in victory. "Deal."

* * *

Just then, Venus woke up. She sat up, sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position on her flying dragon. It was dark again and they were crossing the ocean. Land was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, she noticed Kurama was also sleeping, but Hiei was wide awake, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. Underneath the cloth that covered Hiei's forehead, she could see the faint outline of his third eye, glowing in the dark as well.

"Hiei," Venus whispered. "It's the portion of the darkness flame isn't it? She couldn't handle the flame and now it is controlling her!"

Hiei nodded.

"It wants you Hiei. The dragon on your arm…it just wants to be whole again. And it is using Mars' body to…"

"Like I said before," Hiei answered. "It's a dragon, not a butterfly. Forces like these need to be tamed."

**_Yay another chapter ended. Hope this clears up any questions about how Mars and Hiei met. I wanted Mars to be an intelligent child who always has a strategy up her sleeve, even as a young child. Thanks for reviewing :)_**


End file.
